farskygamefandomcom-20200223-history
Starting off
Edit this page and help grow the Farsky wiki! GETTING STARTED You will need food to survive. Your first priority should be immediate survival, you need air and food in that order. The base is the only source of air replenishment, be sure to return before your air runs out. Get food from fish or growing your own potatoes! You will need either a knife, or a speargun to kill fish and other sea creatures. You will find a potato in the base storage container or in chests on the ocean floor. DON'T EAT YOUR SEED POTATO! Instead, plant it in a planter box to create more potatoes. Since it takes a while to grow potatoes, go out and get some fish using the knife. You will have to eat it raw until you have the resources needed to cook it. MAP: Press "M" to open the Map. Use the WASD keys to move the Map. Use Mouse Wheel to Zoom. MOVING: You may swim using the standard WASD keys, A and D strafe Left and Right. Most directional changes are done using the mouse. SPACE bar boosts you vertically. You have a power indicator that appears when you move vertically (SPACE) showing you how many boosts you have left. This indicator recharges when you are on the Ocean floor or other surface. STATISTICS: Press F1 to view statistics. Upon spawning open your Map (M). Look for nearby chests that you can loot (E) for valuable items. It's daytime so you are safe for now. Diving during the day is relatively safe, once it gets dark you are Shark bait so get inside, quick. Before your air (blue line indicator) runs low, find the base and enter by swimming toward (W) and up (SPACE) to the ladder hanging below the opening and into the base. INVENTORY: You have an Inventory. Press TAB to access. It will be empty unless you found some loot. Press TAB to close Inventory. Inside the base is a storage box and a Worktable . Items may be opened by highlighting (aim your eyes at) and pressing (E). Collect the items in the Storage box by putting (drag) them into your inventory. Most important at this time is Iron and the Mining (Drill) tool. EQUIPPING A TOOL OR ITEM: Items that you want to equip should be put in the lower row of your inventory boxes. These correspond to number keys on your keyboard. To select the leftmost item in your lower Inventory boxes press (1) etc. That item should now appear in your hand if a weapon or tool, or may be a building item where Voxels (building units) are highlighted for modification. You may also select a tool or item in the lower Inventory boxes using the Mouse Wheel. Put the drill in one of the lower boxes, press its corresponding key in order to equip it. Use this tool to mine Iron, Sand, Gold, Silver, Coal, Rock, Dirt, Crystal, or Copper. Close Storage Box (E). BUILDING THE WEAPONS TABLE: You should have some Iron on hand, if not go out and find some. Look for rocks with white streaks. Equip drill tool, aim at rock, press Left Mouse (LM) to mine. See message specifying what you are collecting. Return to base. Open the Workshop Table (E), transfer some Iron into it. When you hover over an item to create, the materials needed are shown in small boxes. In this case Iron. Now create the Weapons Table by Left Mouse click on it's icon. The Weapons Table should now exist in your Inventory. Remove your Iron from the Workshop Table (Drag to Inventory). Exit the Workshop Table by pressing (E) Now you need to place the Weapons Table. When a building element such as the Weapons Table is selected/equipped Voxels will illuminate (Selected) showing where it will/can manifest. Press either the (LM) or (E) depending in what you are building. The Weapons table will be removed from Inventory and should appear in the selected area. The other items in the Workshop Table also need to be built but wait until later. Right now you have to manage your available resources to best provide for your survival. MAKING THE KNIFE: Open Weapons table (E), put Iron from your Inventory into Weapons table. Make the knife by Left Mouse (LM) click on that items icon. If you have the required resources in the boxes (above), it will appear in your Inventory and the resource(s) will decrement. Move knife to lower box in your Inventory. Note that other items require additional materials to build, you will need to find and collect these before you can create them. EQUIPPING THE KNIFE: Press keyboard number corresponding to box containing knife. Knife should now be equipped and visible in hand. Press number for unoccupied or non-tool box to un-equip knife. You may also use the Mouse Wheel. Now you need to go outside and mine some Iron (Drill), collect seaweed (knife) and return to base. You should kill some fish for food using the knife. Before you go out check to see if it is dark, if it is dark Sharks and Barracuda may attack. If you have problems with predators wait in the base until dawn. **** AVOIDING NIGHT DIVING MIGHT BE A GOOD IDEA EARLY IN THE GAME When you have better weapons and more skill, go ahead, hunt predators at night. MINING IRON: Equip the Mining Drill. Drop down through the floor hole and look around for some rock with white streaks in it. Test drill and watch the message that appears as you drill. If it says Iron you have found a good spot. Continue drilling until you have about 45 units stored in Inventory (Press TAB to check Inventory). Mining other materials is similar, use the same procedure to mine Sand, Copper, Gold, Iron, Silver, Rock, Dirt, Coal, or Crystal. The basic capacity of Inventory (and other) storage boxes is 75. When you get more than 75 units, another box will begin to fill. While you are out diving always keep a sharp ear out for the gurgling sounds of predators approaching. You don't want to tangle with them right now. HARVEST SEAWEED: Now harvest some Seaweed using your knife, you need this to create bandages, fertilizer and energy sphere. There are several kinds of Seaweed in the game, for now two types may be found. Return to base before it gets dark. GETTING KILLED: If you get killed the game creates a Tomb Chest at the location you died. Then you re-spawn inside the base but without any of your character Inventory. Base Inventory will be unchanged. Your characters Inventory will be in the Tomb Chest. If you Save and Exit to the Main Menu at this time, then Load that Saved game the Tomb Chest (and contents) will be on the Map. If you Save and Exit, then Quit the game, the Tomb Chest will not appear when/if you Load that game again. Moral of story... Don't Save and Exit until AFTER you claim the contents of Tomb Chest. If it's light, dive/swim to the Tomb Chest (seen on map as a chest with burial cross) and reclaim your stuff. I learned the hard way not to swim at night in the early stages of the game. Maybe the more skillful gamers will get away with night swimming with Sharks and Barracuda. EATING: Your character needs to eat or he will die. The Potato is your basic food staple, cooked potato's are much better nutrition than raw. You may obtain fish using the knife or in battle. To multiply your potato supply, you need to plant them in Planter Boxes. FISH MEAT and HARVESTING: Fish meat is not always automatically added to your Inventory, sometimes it will drop to the ocean floor a short distance away. Once you are in close proximity the fish meat will then be drawn toward you and enter Inventory automatically. This applies to other harvested items too. Proximity to the harvested item draws it into Inventory. Cooking food makes it much more nutritious. See Cooking. MAKING PLANTER BOX: In order to make a planter box you first need to make the Furniture Bench. Using the same procedure as when you made the Weapons Bench create and place the Furniture Bench. Creating a Planter Box requires Iron, Fertilizer, and Dirt. Go out and Mine some Dirt (shown on Map as brown spots). You should now have the required materials if you harvested some Seaweed earlier. Put Iron, Dirt, and Fertilizer (from Seaweed) in materials boxes. Now click on the Planter Box Icon. Select the new Planter Box in your Inventory, place the planter box in the highlighted floor square of your choice. PLANTING A POTATO: DON'T EAT YOUR SEED POTATO!!! Often there will be a Potato in the Base storage box, if not, one will usually be found in the seafloor Chests that contain loot. Once you have a Potato in Inventory, select by moving it to one of the lower Inventory boxes and pressing the corresponding number key. Hover over your Planter Box (illuminating it) and press (E). A small green spot should appear, that is your newly planted Potato. Wait a while and plant the new crop in additional Planter Boxes. COOKING FOOD: Cooked food is much more nutritious and very much worth the effort. To cook food you need a Cooker. To build a Cooker go to the Furniture Worktable. Hover over the cooker to see what materials are needed. Transfer materials from Inventory if required. Click on Cooker, that item should now be in your Inventory. Located a good place for it and place it in that square by Left Mouse click. To use the Cooker you need Coal. Locate Coal on your Map and go mine some. You may be using a lot of Coal so it might be a good idea to place an Extractor on the Coal vein. More on Extractors later. Put Coal in the lower chamber of the Cooker. Put item to be cooked in the upper left box of the cooker. Don't place anything in the upper right box of the cooker, this is the output area and your cooked item will appear here. You cannot put two differing types of cooked food in the output box. Cooking stops if types are different. BUILDING FLOOR SPACE: FarSky lets you add on to your base, or even build a new one. To expand your base you need to first create the Building Table using the Worktable as with the previous tables. Once you have the Building Table, open it and load in some Iron. Click on the Floor Icon (looks like a flat grey square). Make as much as you can afford (Iron) at the moment. Select the Floor Icon in your Inventory (put in lower Box, press number key). Now Voxel (building unit) that lights up will be replaced by additional floor space if you press the Left Mouse button (LM). CORRECTING MISTAKES: Equip your Hammer, use it to destroy whatever unit you feel needs to be undone. Depending on the type of object it may be either a destructive edit or may store the item in your inventory. Objects such as tables go into inventory, whereas objects like walls and windows appear to be destroyed. Contents of objects such as Storage Box will not be stored. If your Storage Box is full of Gold and you use the Hammer on it, the box will go into inventory but the Gold will disappear. (Beta v3.1) COLUMNS WITH ARCs: Columns with vertical arcs seem to be artifacts of building space conflicts. Try using the Hammer on these then re-building using the Floor Space units. USING THE EXTRACTOR: The Extractor can be used anywhere you can mine using the Mining Tool except Gold, Silver, and Crystal. Build an Extractor and put it in your Inventory. Travel to a location where mining resources are available such as... Iron, Copper, Sand, Rock, Dirt, and Coal. Use the Mining Tool to confirm that you have located the desired type of material. Equip the Extractor just as you would any other tool or weapon. A large column will appear in the location that your Extractor will be installed. Moving your character also moves the selection area. Choose a good place and press (LM) Left Mouse. You will need to periodically collect these mined materials, they do not automatically appear in Inventory. Extraction stops when Extractor storage space is full. SAVING THE GAME: FarSky allows you to have one Save per Game started. You may Save as many times as you wish but only your most recent Saved Game will exist. This allows you to leave the game and return later to proceed but does not allow you to have multiple Saves (for the same game) as found in most other games. At first, I thought that this limitation was unfair and impeded me from making progress. Now I view this as a way to enjoy Farsky for a longer period of time. Extra help Category:Tutorial